Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 (非公認戦隊アキバレンジャー, translated as Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger) is the second installment of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger as well as the second "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. This series, like the first, is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Season 2 began airing on April 6, 2013.http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?s=6b766f4db83c9d5afbad52fbf1c5bb0f&t=28881 Plot Nobuo Akagi finds the MMZ-01 and Inordinate Cannon, weapons of the Akibarangers, in a store that sells Super Sentai as DX toys! Have the Akibarangers suddenly become a part of the official list of Super Sentai, unbeknownst to them? What has happened to the official heroes? He and the other Akibarangers encounter a new villain who is a major fan of Super Sentai and had modeled himself after classic villains, and who else is by his side but ©Na who wields an odd version of the MMZ-01 herself? Production to be added Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Sayaka Honiden *Kozukozu Mita *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Tazuko Imaginary Legends Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol *General Tsu *©Na *Oneeders (grunts) *Monsters **Chief Clerk Blu-Ray **Chief Editor HVD **Smapho Monger **Kunimasmaphogany Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Akibaranger) *MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune: The Akibaranger's changer and sidearm. *'Inordinate Power': Powers belonging to each Sentai team. **'Dekaranger': Deka Wappa **'Boukenger': Bouken Scooper **'Jetman': Jet Winger **'Dairanger': Dairan Bomber **Zyuranger: Zyuranger Buckler Mecha *'Machine Itashar': The team's car and robo. Episodes All episode titles start with the word "Mōsō", which means delusion. #'Ep. 1: Delusional War' (妄想大戦, Mōsō Taisen) #'Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions' (妄想中華, Mōsō Chūka) #'Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion' (妄想拳劇, Mōsō-ken Geki) #'Ep. 4: Delusional Goddess' (妄想女神, Mōsō Megami) #'Ep. 5: Delusional Imports' (妄想輸入, Mōsō Shunyū) #'Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang' (妄想娘娘（ニャンニャン）, Mōsō Nyannyan) #'Episode 7' #'Episode 8' #'Episode 9' #'Episode 10' #'Episode 11' #'Episode 12' #'Episode 13'http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/retailer-lists-akibaranger-season-2-to-have-13-episodes.html Differences from Season 1 Due to taking place in an alternate world, there are several differences between the first season of Akibaranger and the second: *The fights never went to the real world, and thus, ©Na stayed in the delusion world. *Hiroyo's father did not turn into Doctor Z, but he still made the Z-Cune devices. *Instead of Nobuo being called to the Pentagon, Mitsuki was called, and left after the final battle. *The Akibarangers had a final battle against ©Na and DeluKnight, who appeared much earlier than he originally did. *Hakase has not told the Akibarangers that she is the voice actor for Aoi. Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase, Aoi Ichikawa (voice): * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: Guest stars * Mitsuki Aoyagi: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/03/kyoko-hinami-returns-in-akibaranger-s2.html (episode 1) * Sayaka Honiden: (episode 1, flashback only) * Toy Store Manager: (Episode 1) * RyuuRanger - Keiichi Wada The following people are confirmed to appear but their roles aren't known yet: *Sakina Kuwae *Beauty Kokubu *Yoshiyuki Ishizuka *Koichi Sakamoto *Takayuki Shibasaki *Mitsuko Horie *MoJo *Yukio Yamagata Staff * Character design: Theme songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Haruko Momoi Notes *This is the second unofficial Sentai Series. Like most Japanese TV shows, it is considered a different installment as opposed to a new batch of episodes under the same exact show title. *The character 痛 (pain) is used in the title with the number two in it. References Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2